El sueño que se volvió pesadilla
by Hikayu Usami
Summary: Amm... no soy buena con esto del summary, pero.. Matt tiene un "sueño" con Mello y este se vuelve realidad (?) -no me debo quedar dormido, o moriré- dije casi muriendo de sueño...


El sueño que se volvió pesadilla…

* * *

><p><strong>Amm la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad deTsugumi Ōba Takeshi Obata,yo solo hice esta historia para entretenerme a mi y a ustedes :3 espero y les guste.<strong>

**Advertencias: tiene lemon chicoxchico :3**

**Aclaraciones~ una amiga publicara este mismo fic en amoryaoi no es plagio ;3 sin mas gracias por leer :DD**

* * *

><p>Era primavera pero a pesar de eso aun hacia un poco de frió por las noches, mi habitación en estos días era todo un congelador al tener una ventana muy grande y no tener calefacción, a diferencia de la de mello la cual si la tenia. Realmente eso no me importaba después de todo se podía solucionar con un par de cobijas mas o dormir en la sala con un calentador y mantas. Lo que verdadera mente no entendía es el porque después de ducharme me encuentro con mello en mi cama con un par extra de mantas tapado hasta la cabeza  la forma mas tierna de decir "duerme con migo" según yo/ pero realmente si me lo pidiese dormiría con el, y no precisamente en este congelador.

Me revuelvo un poco entre las cobijas, no puedo dormir o mas bien no quiero, si me llegase a dormir y tengo algún sueño con Mello, como ya se viene haciendo costumbre en mi, no hay problema si estoy solo en la habitación solo me meto a bañar cuando despierte y ya, pero con el a un lado? Seria como pedirle que me mate o que me deje sin hijos…

Me giro un poco para ver el reloj de luces brillantes y rojas que hay en mi habitación, tengo frio y sueño, siento como si en el momento en el que duerma aunque sea un poco Freddy Krueger me fuera a matar en mis sueños.

Mis parpados se vuelven pesados y me arden los ojos realmente tengo casi 3 noches sin dormir por culpa de Mello y no puedo dormir de día por que me acusa de pereza, creo que moriré

El sueño me vence y duermo "5 min"

Cuando despierto ya son casi las 10am!

-¡Me dormí!- Exclame al ver que dormí toda la noche

-No me digas- me dice con sarcasmo mello quien esta a mi lado recostado

-Buenos días- le dije, no puedo creer que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que duerma a mi lado, si por que es el quien duerme, yo me quedo despierto hasta que el se levanta…

Se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, parece que nada paso, pues si hubiese pasado "algo" no estaría vivo aun, le sigo a la cocina, lo veo en la mesa en pijama con el cabello revuelto, al tenerlo largo, tiene marcado el cabello.

El día transcurre regularmente, Mello se va a investigar yo me quedo en el apartamento obteniendo información mediante mis medios, termino mi trabajo y me quedo sentado en el sofá viendo el monitor de mi laptop, sin querer cabeceo un poco y me quedo dormido

Al despertar ya son casi las 6pm aun no es hora de que Mello regrese, normalmente llega a eso de las 8 o 9.

Me doy un corto baño y me dirijo a la habitación y me recuesto en el lugar en donde duerme Mello, el lugar ya se impregno de su aroma y apenas tiene casi 3 días durmiendo aquí, pero se carga una peste a chocolate amargo que no se puede dejar pasar, aun así, es SU aroma y por eso mismo me encanta, es casi hipnotizaste después de casi 10 minutos de estar recostado viendo la nada mientras aspiraba su aroma me quede dormido y solo me dedique a soñar

/tal vez no fue mi mejor decisión/

**..:: Mello ::..**

-¡ya estoy en casa!- dije al entrar al apartamento, pero parecía estar vacio, a donde mierdas se largo ese perro sarnoso, ok no me encontraba del mejor humor, me encamine hacia el baño y me duche al salir me iba a recostar en mi cama ya que hacia un poco de frio, pero algo me impulso a ir a la habitación de Matt, tal vez el no estará hay pero aun así me gustaría tomar un pequeño descanso.

-aah Me-Meello.. No!, Aah…- entrar a una habitación y escuchar a tu compañero y mejor amigo, gemir de esa manera, definitivamente desconcertaría a cualquiera, pero oír que el nombre que gime es el tuyo y aparte el muy bastardo esta durmiendo, ese perro estaba "soñando con migo" y no precisamente un sueño en el que comíamos emparedados.

Lo matare! O mínimo mi venganza será tortuosa y muy dolorosa

**..::Matt::..**

Después de "5 minutos" de haber dormido, desperté lentamente en la misma posición en la que había dormido, todo estaba bien, no recuerdo bien que soñé pero si que fue algo muy bueno, apenas estaba despertando por completo cuando Mello entro ruidosamente en la recamara,

-Perro!- grito en cuanto abrió la puerta azotándola  
>-¿Qué?- dije un poco adormilado<br>cuando menos pensé Mello ya estaba… encima de mi, ok… ¿encima de mi?. No podía mover mi cuerpo ya que Mello se hacia pesado arriba de mi y no me quitaba sus hermosos ojos azules de encima, no se si quería matarme o… otra cosa..

-ja ja ¿Qué pasa Mells… amm sucede algo?- dije entre nervioso y asustado  
>-Pasa, que cierto perro mal educado esta un poco… como decirlo… enfermo, si estas enfermo Matt!-<br>-Oye no se a que te refieres…- me moví un poco y encontré un "problemita"… -sabes mejor déjame y después hablamos de todas las enfermedades que quieras- no quería que me viera en esas condiciones y menos por que seguro el es el culpable de que este asi… yo y mis estúpidos sueños

-¿que pasa perro? No me quieres contar lo que soñaste… acaso fue una pesadilla?- el ya lo sabe? No, el acaba de llegar seguro solo es uno de sus estúpidos juegos sádicos.

-amm… pues soñé que… terminaba un nivel del videojuego que compre ayer- sonreí falsamente rogando por que se tragara el cuento

-aah si carajo Matt, yo no sabia que terminar un nivel te ponía asi- me destapa para dejar a la vista un bulto entre mis pierna _(N.a: waaa que vergüenza me da escribir a partir de aquí xs)_Me quede inmóvil no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, Mello se había dado cuanta!

-waa creo que necesitas ayuda con eso, eres un perro caliente y vulgar, eso de andar teniendo sueños pervertidos…- se acomodo mejor sobre mi, agarrando mis muñecas con una de sus manos, hasta cierto punto no estaba poniendo resistencia, estaba completamente en shock, Con casi todo su cuerpo encima del mío, comenzó a mover una rodilla encima de mi erección.

–Mello…ahh noo…- cuando Salí de mi trance era muy tarde, Mello ya estaba encima de mi lamiendo mi pecho y besando furiosamente mis labios, no podía creérmelo

De pronto Mello detuvo todo movimiento y me miro fijo, yo me sentía entre frustrado por perder el placer que esa rodilla proporcionaba y avergonzado por haberme dejado llevar tanto, después de mucho silencio, decidi decir algo inteligente, sin gemidos

-Mello…yo- yo lo siento, pero no solo es que quiera acostarme con tigo… yo-yo… t-te a-aah-mello comenzó a masajear mi miembro pero esta vez con su mano.

-no! De-dejaaahme t-termi-aarr- dije como pude ya que aunque solo lo hacia sobre mi pantalón, era demasiado, por el simple hecho de ser el.

-No, no quiero mariconadas, igual yo también- me dio un beso

-¿t-tu m-me aaahma..-

-¡Si!- casi me grito Mello para evitar que completara la frase

No se en que momento perdí el control de mis acciones y me deje llevar por lo que sentía, pero termine encima de Mello besándolo apasionadamente mientras el movia su muslo contra mi ya muy necesitado de atención y despierto miembro, pero también podía sentir que el también tenia problemas con el suyo, mientras lo besaba fui quitando su chaleco y besando su cuello. El solo gemía, -M-matt… q-quue te c-crees perro!-

-lo siento Mello estas irresistible- lo seguí besando y empecé a frotar mi entrepierna con la suya, era una sensación bastante adictiva y placentera, pero así como empezó, Mello rápidamente cambio de posiciones y en uno de sus arranques se deshizo de mi pantalón y del resto de su ropa

Me tomo de sorpresa que comenzara a meter su mano en mi bóxer pero igual no le negué la entrada, comenzó a masajear mi pene lentamente hasta que yo no paraba de gemir y gritar cosas sin sentido, Hasta que sin previo aviso sentí que lo introducía en su boca, técnicamente iva a explotar de placer era algo genial

-M-mello, s-si-i no t-te d-d-detie-nes… yo!- es todo lo coherente que pude decir antes de venirme en su boca, no puede ser me matara, abri lento mis ojos para ver a mello tragar todo lo que tenia en la boca, después me dio varios besos en la entrepierna formando un camino hasta mi boca introduciendo su lengua en un furioso beso.

-Perro, esta me la pagas- fue todo lo que dijo cuando empezó lamer uno de sus dedos para después meterlo en mi entrada, el dolor fue casi insoportable, pero cuando agrego uno mas y los movio sin consideración casi lo golpeo para que me dejase, pero se subió arriba de mi y siguió con su tortura.

Cuando menos pensé ya estaba metiendo su erección en mi, el dolor fue mas intenso pero a la vez cuando me acostumbre y comenzó a embestirme el placer también fue mas intenso,

-Me-Mello t-te AMO!- Grite al tiempo que me venia en las sabanas

-Matt deja-te de mari-conadas- me dijo –p-pe-ro igual t-te amo!- me dijo y sentí como un liquido caliente me llenaba, y luego el peso de mello cayendo cansado encima de mi

Nos acomodamos mejor y dormimos toda la noche abrazados, después de todo aun hacia un poco de frio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues gracias por leer ^.^ <strong>

**perdón si deje algún error ortográfico**

**y aparte quiero dar gracias a ****Claudia Lopez Arechavala**** gracias a ella me anime a publicarlo y a parte es fan del MattxMello 3**


End file.
